Attacking
A Big thank you to the annoymous person whom has provided us with this information. Here are the basi c ideas for attacking. It all depends on the enemies TR as what to send. We can handle the other situations as they arise. Build siege walls and make sure you have life at 200! Use the ore guardian when attacking. If you have all 4 guardians unlocked in the city you attack from, you will get a bonus to your attack. This applies to everytime you attack. Scout the cities first! Make sure you have plenty of scouts. To kill a larger number of scouts when scouting, use make sure you are using just a little bit more range than them. Also, include some attack and defense in on the attacks. If you want to attack them and potentially kill some scouts, send something in with high life (siege walls, rams) and send some swords in with the attack, just to kill off some of the scouts easy. It is much easier to sum the following up in generic forms: Attacking against range- It is not too hard to kill archers or even ballista with HC if you get your defense high enough. You will want to use an attack debuff window with the rest of the TR being dedicated to the life and defense with HC. You can always send Siege walls in numbers such as 10k-50k to absorb some of the attacks. Siege walls make your other troops deadly and to close the distance. To attack cats, you will make sure they have not added siege attack or anything. If they have you will want to use your attack debuff window and make sure you can debuff their attack. I have seen 3,300 defense take out all the cats in a city with HC. If you have more range than them, you can always just use your range and if you can add a siege attack banner to it, if you still outrange them to kill more troops! Attacking against HC- If the cats and ballista are clear or there are just a bunch of horses, again I stress the 200 life. If they have attack up, use the attack debuff window. If they are using defense, use the defense debuff window but also make sure you have some attack in there. Sacrificing also helps when attacking, so if you have a city where you can sacrifice, it is golden to sacrifice. ************************************************************************************* Un grande ringraziamento alla persona annoymous quale ci ha fornito queste informazioni. Qui ci sono le idee di base per attaccare. Dipende tutto dal TR nemici come quello per l'invio. Siamo in grado di gestire le altre situazioni che possono presentarsi. Costruire muri d'assedio e assicurarsi di avere la vita a 200! Utilizzare il tutore minerale quando attacca. Se si dispone di tutti e 4 i guardiani sbloccati in città ti attaccano da, si otterrà un bonus per il vostro attacco. Questo vale per ogni volta che attaccare. Scout le città prima! Assicurarsi di avere un sacco di scout. Per uccidere un maggior numero di scout quando scouting, utilizzare assicurarsi che si sta utilizzando la gamma solo un po 'più di loro. Inoltre, sono un po 'di attacco e difesa sugli attacchi. Se si vuole attaccare loro e potenzialmente uccidere alcuni scout, mandare qualcosa a vita alta (muri d'assedio, arieti) e inviare alcuni spade con l'attacco, solo per uccidere alcuni degli esploratori facile. È molto più facile per sommare il in seguito in forme generiche: Attacco contro range-Non è troppo difficile da uccidere arcieri o anche balista con HC se si ottiene la vostra difesa abbastanza alto. Si vuole utilizzare una finestra debuff attacco con il resto del TR essere dedicato alla vita e la difesa con HC. È sempre possibile inviare pareti Assedio in quantità tali da 10k-50k per assorbire parte degli attacchi. Muri d'assedio rendere le vostre truppe di altri mortali e per chiudere la distanza. Per attaccare i gatti, si farà in modo che non sono stati aggiunti attacco assedio o niente. Se hanno si desidera utilizzare la finestra debuff attacco e assicurarsi la possibilità di debuff il loro attacco. Ho visto 3.300 difesa estrarre tutti i gatti in una città con HC. Se si dispone di serie di loro, puoi sempre usare il vostro range e se è possibile aggiungere un banner attacco assedio, se ancora outrange loro di uccidere altri soldati! Attacco contro HC-Se i gatti e balista sono chiari o non ci sono solo un mucchio di cavalli, ancora una volta sottolineo il 200 vita. Se hanno attaccare, usare la finestra di debuff attacco. Se si sta utilizzando la difesa, utilizzare la finestra debuff difesa, ma anche fare in modo di avere un po 'di attacco in là. Sacrificare aiuta anche quando si attacca, quindi se avete una città dove si può sacrificare, è d'oro al sacrificio.